It's All About Technique
by SillyKwado
Summary: Most marching band members love the competitions but not Alfred. His favorite thing about marching band were the practices and only for one reason: the totally hot drum major, Arthur Kirkland. USUK! Marching band!AU


Most marching band members love the competitions – the hush of the audience, the glaring of the stadium lights, and the ability to show what you've been working on all season. Most people even look forward to these competitions. Not Alfred.

His favorite thing about marching band is the practices. The practices that are two and a half hours after school every day in the sweltering sun. The practices where you run-through the marching basics for a half hour and you may not even get to play any music for the rest of the day. The practices where the band director practically yells at you half of the time.

Nevertheless, Alfred looks forward to them, and only for one reason: the totally hot drum major, Arthur Kirkland. Drum majors are the band students who conduct the marching band during performances and are basically the leaders of the band.

Alfred especially loves to see Arthur during practice. He's always running around trying to help freshmen with their technique or setting the form. He's starting to tan where he hasn't burned and he sometimes has this cute smudge of sunscreen on his face that Alfred never tells him about. And then there are his clothes: a well-fitting t-shirt and short shorts. Like really short. He's too innocent to know about them but it sure does make Alfred sweat a little bit more.

Of course, Arthur doesn't even know he exists. Sure, they're both Juniors and Arthur knows Alfred's name, but that's really all he knows. The band is too big and they're from different sections. Alfred plays trumpet while Arthur is the best alto sax player he's ever heard. The things Arthur can play with that instrument… and beautifully too. Alfred was saddened at first when he learned that Arthur was going to be a drum major this year instead of playing his sax, but then Alfred saw him conduct.

Alfred _really_ liked how Arthur conducts. Especially when Arthur puts his hands up above his head for count 4, sometimes his shirt will ride up just a little.

He really liked to have the drum major's attention, even if it was as little as telling Alfred to move to the right one step. Lately, he's figured out a way to receive some of Arthur's attention.

He's been purposefully messing up his marching technique and missing his spots, only during the practices mind you, just so Arthur could come over and correct him. Even though, he's actually one of the best marchers in the band. Alfred's a bit disappointed when the other drum major, Roderich, would come over rather than Arthur, but he won't be discouraged.

Today, Alfred had been rather unsuccessful at gaining Arthur's attention though. The drum major had been mainly focused on the 8 freshmen clarinetists at the other side of the field, so he hadn't been able to really see Alfred "mess up".

Alfred noticed Arthur looking his way so he quickly changed his marching to where he was practically scuffing his feet against the pavement. Arthur definitely saw Alfred this time but he disappointingly went back to the woodwinds. Why didn't he tell Alfred off for messing up his technique again!? Alfred pouted.

The rest of the day was just like that. Every time Alfred messed up his marching or had the wrong horn angle, Arthur would just ignore him!

By the end of practice, Alfred was fully discouraged and worn out. After a few announcements, the band was dismissed and Alfred started to make his way back to the band room.

"Alfred," came the accented voice of the drum major. Alfred spun around quickly putting on a genuine smile.

"Hey, what's up?" Alfred asked.

"I've been noticing lately that your marching technique seems to be declining even with my help," Arthur said raising an eyebrow at Alfred who just nervously chuckled. "So, I think extra practices might be needed."

"Extra practices?" Alfred repeated, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, extra practices," Arthur said. "We can begin anytime you'd like, but the sooner the better."

"'We'?" Alfred asked with a head tilt.

"Yes, 'we'. I'm certainly not going to let you practice those horrible techniques on your own."

Alfred smiled. He'll get to spend more time with Arthur!

"And," Arthur continued. "The practices might run pretty late, so we'll have to get dinner afterwards… and possibly a movie. You'll be paying for those of course." Arthur was looking away now with a furious blush on his cheeks.

Alfred was stunned into silence for a moment. Did Arthur ask him out? Then Arthur nervously glanced at Alfred. Yes, he totally did!

"You got it!" Alfred said with the biggest grin he's ever had.

"Great, then perhaps we should get started today," Arthur said with a small, embarrassed smile.

Alfred smiled even more. "Alright! But first, we should get something to eat! I know of a great diner nearby…" Alfred said while grabbing Arthur's hand to drag him along, their fingers intertwining. And Arthur let him.

* * *

><p>AN

This one was also for 365 Days of USUK... July 22, so right at the beginning of marching band season! xD

Ah, marching band... the reason I wrote this, truthfully, was because Hypocritical Romantic hadn't updated her own marching band story and I reaaaalllllly wanted to read more of it! XD (I was hoping this would encourage her... apparently not xD)

So thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!

Tell me what ya think! :)


End file.
